My Natsuki
by The Fractured
Summary: Natsuki meets a girl at the institute that her mother works at, a girl who shows her that they are both broken. And she begins to think that their edges just might fit together.


**AN-So this is my attempt at getting back into writting, I havent been able to find my muse and I just quickly skimmed through this to get it out now or I probably never would have so sorry about any mistakes and here you go.**

* * *

Just a Visit

A lone blunette ascended the steps to the Windbloom Institute of Mental Health, pausing only at the door for a moment. Natsuki had never enjoyed going to her mother's place of work, she found some of the patients here a little unnerving to say the least.

She quickly pulled her Fuuka academy jacket closer to her to hold off the chilling fall wind before pushing through the door, unaware that her entire trip from her Ducati to the door she was being watched from one of the windows by a pair of scarlet eyes.

* * *

"KRUGER!" "KUGA!"

Natsuki winced as two very loud voices assaulted her ears, _not right now please I just got here._

Turning around she was met by two people she had mixed opinions about, Midori and Chie, both were patients at Windbloom and both had a very different opinion of what Natsuki should be doing at the institute. Midori wanted help to battle the evil "Obsidian Prince" and since Natsuki was obviously a "Hime" she had to help, while Chie thought that whenever Aoi wasn't around all the other young attractive women should be in her room… "studying anatomy."

"Natsuki Kuga, where have you been? Hurry up and get Duran, I just saw Nagi run into the kitchen. Hime Squad away!" With that Midori ran into the kitchen yelling about justice.

"It's KRUGER! How many times do I- oh never mind why bother?"

"Hey Nat-suki, I have a new lesson for you, if you'll just follow me…" Natsuki had forgotten about Chie, _crap. What do I do?_

Natsuki had followed Chie once, helping to cement how gullible she is to her friends. _It didn't help that I was struggling with my anatomy class either._

Growling to herself Natsuki froze as Chie took a step closer to her, with a sly grin plastered on her face.

As Chie slowly approached her Natsuki had one last desperate thought, "Hey look its Aoi!"

Chie ran shouting "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Oh thank god that worked." Natsuki sighed in relief only to have her victory and momentary peace disturbed again.

"That was close, Natsuki."

Natsuki jumped turning around to see Yohko, another sigh escaped her as she relaxed.

"Yeah thanks for the help there doc. Couldn't you have stepped in a little? Oh and Midori is off her meds again, she's looking for Nagi."

"A. You were doing fine from what I could see, ha. B. No she isn't I just checked with her this morning, she-"

A loud bang was heard as Nagi ran from the kitchen screaming "Orphans Attack!"

At Nagi's command a group of four or five kids his age came running down one of the hallways.

Not even a second later Midori burst from the kitchen red faced, holding a mop while shouting "Your orphans are no match for my labrys. Gakutenou! Attack!"

As Midori shouted she threw an apple that Natsuki hadn't noticed before at one of the "Orphans" and hit another one the head with her "labrys".

She then proceeded to chase the boy.

"Yep. That so wasn't your girlfriend there doc. Well when you find Midori, tell her I said hi."

Yohko scowled at the smirking Kruger before she took off after the two demanding they stop.

Natsuki chuckled and quickly began making her way to the free room where most of the committed spent their free time, hoping to find her mother before she gets jumped by someone else-

"Hey mutt."

_Oh for fuck's sake!_

Natsuki jumped around again, "Oh thank god it's just you spider."

Now irked, Nao restrained from yelling for Chie, "I'll forgive that since I am guessing you just ran into Chie or Midori."

"Both actually."

"Oh, you do have all the luck. No lessons or orphan chasing to do now? So what're you doing here and where is Alyssa?"

Natsuki glared at her friend not liking that it sounded like she knows her little sister personally.

"She's not coming today, why? Don't tell me she's chasing after you now, you hadn't better touch her."

"Easy, down girl. We haven't done anything serious yet, you know just a little bit of steamy make-out sessions in some of the empty rooms."

"NAO! SHE'S THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN US!" Natsuki jumped at her friend, Nao just stepped aside knowing what was coming.

"Hey cool it mutt. Your little sis isn't my type. Plus you didn't answer my question."  
Nao helped up a grumbling Natsuki who knew she had just been played again.

"Don't joke about that! And I came to see mom and tell her Alyssa couldn't make it today. Now why do you care?" Natsuki hated it whenever someone said or did anything to or about Alyssa.

"Well mutt since the moment you came into the room, that there silver haired beauty has not stopped glaring over here." Nao pointed at Miyu, who was indeed glaring at them, more importantly at Nao at the moment.

"I think she heard you earlier Nao. You may want to leave."

Miyu began walking towards them and after a quick 'Oh Shit' Nao quickly moved away.

Natsuki watched as Miyu glared at Nao's retreating form.

"I take it that Miss Alyssa won't be coming today?" Miyu no longer was glaring she had even attempted to wear a slight smile, something Natsuki knew Miyu didn't do for anyone except close relations of Alyssa. Alyssa was able to get an actual smile out of the girl.

Natsuki still had no idea how the brat did it either.

"No she can't make it today, school stuff. And Nao didn't mean what she said, ok?"

"I see. So Nao was provoking you? Alyssa wouldn't like to hear that I let her sister be bullied, would you like me to take care of it."

As Miyu began to walk after Nao, Natsuki grabbed her arm, "What!? NO! She was- She was just fooling around no need to go hurting her."

Miyu stopped and turned to look at the near panicking girl she had been dragging along. "Understood. Will Miss Alyssa be coming by tomorrow, Natsuki?"

"Uh, yeah I think so. She's just doing some project with some friends. Um, have you seen my mom?"

Miyu gave Natsuki a duh look, Saeko Kruger works there of course everybody has seen her. "Yes."

Natsuki looked at Miyu expectantly. Having quickly become aggravated with Miyu's silence, "Hello, where is she? I thought you said you had seen her?"

"Why Natsuki I have seen her, that is all you asked though. You didn't ask where she was the first time." Miyu didn't even have the faintest hint of a smile, perfect poker face.

Natsuki face palmed and prayed that she didn't have any other run-ins after this, _I hate this place._

"Ok. Miyu. Where is my mother?"

"She was at the desk earlier, but I think she is with a patient right now."

Natsuki ran off yelling to Miyu, "Thanks and don't be so literal."

* * *

Five minutes later Natsuki arrived at the main desk and was disappointed to see that her mother was not in sight.

Sighing dejectedly she was getting ready to go room to room, _she must still be with a patient…_

"Hi Natsuki!"

Natsuki didn't even flinch, looking down at the cat like girl that had materialized hugging her.

"Hey Mikoto… you can get off now." Natsuki was trying her hardest to not smile, she soon realized her halfhearted glare was ineffective.

"But…"

Natsuki had to avert her gaze from the now teary eyed girl, Natsuki would never admit it but that was completely adorable.

"Fine."

She looked down at the now beaming girl, "Is Mai here-"

"Mai!" After shouting Mikoto ran off leaving Natsuki behind dumbfounded.

* * *

Natsuki spent the next five minutes after Mikoto ran off going room to room trying to find her mother till she came across Midori and Nagi cleaning the bathrooms.

_That has got to be inhumane, she's making them use toothbrushes._

Just as she was about to close the door she felt a chill go up her back, _oh no._

"Going somewhere Natsuki?"

"Um, no?"

Turning around she came face to face with Yohko, who had a very evil smile on her face.

"Good then you can help them."

"Actually I have to-"

"Now."

_Great…_

Natsuki gave a quick glance over her shoulder at the pair, _that will take forever._

"Are you going to get to work now or do you need some encouragement to?"

Natsuki paled. _Come on think Natsuki, you don't have time for this._

Taking one more quick glance at the working pair she formed a dangerous idea.

_Who knew listening to Midori's fantasies would turn out to be useful._

Natsuki walked into the bathroom and got ready to work and right before Yohko left, "Hey Midori can you help me for a sec."

"Sure."

Yohko stopped and glared at the two, it was always trouble when they were together unsupervised.

After a few seconds of conversation Midori was glaring at Nagi suspiciously and Yohko could tell it was making the boy nervous, and just before the doctor could stop it she saw Natsuki's grin, _Natsuki don't even think about it!_

"Duran load silver cartridge!"

At Natsuki's yell Midori jumped at Nagi shouting about orphans and justice again, while the boy tried running around the bathroom to get away.

Natsuki was now on the ground rolling and laughing so hard it hurt, then she noticed the silence.

Looking up she saw Yohko glaring at her while holding Nagi and Midori by the collars of their shirts.

* * *

"Maybe it wasn't worth it after all…"

Natsuki had spent the last half hour helping Yohko pass out some of the patients meds, and now she had only two left.

She glanced back at her list again, "Shizuru… Viola." _Must be new, I've met most of the patients here._

Going down the corridor to the last room she stopped and knocked lightly, she didn't want to knock to loudly and have another person screaming at her about how she was trying to hurt them.

"Hello, ah Shizuru Viola are you in your room? I have your meds."

A minute of silence later, "Oi, Viola are you in there."

Upon receiving no reply she pushed open the door and went in.

* * *

**AN- So how do you think it was?**


End file.
